fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Co jeśli nie pływanie?
Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012 w Rio de Janeiro - Odcinek 1. < Widać Rio na zdjęciach.. Po kolei coraz szybciej zdjęcia przelatują aż wreście kamera pokazuje z góry Rio. Przy każdym budynku jest flaga. Widać jak Wielkie wstęgy w pięciu kolorach oplatają całe miasto a na wielkiej statule 14 zawodników trzyma flagę swoich państw. Wreście podnosi się palący się znak Igrzysk i rok 2012. Wszystko zaczyna się być cyfrowe po czym pojawia się logo.. ''> Studio ''Widać siedzących przy stole ForeveraNTM i MMichaela ForeverNTM: '''Witam państwa na pierwszych dniach Igrzysk Olimpijskich. '''MMichael: Zasady się trochę zmieniły i tylko 14 krajów zakwalifikowało się. ForeverNTM: Na szczęście Polska także a także Estonia która nie była na najlepszym miejscu w kwalifikacjach. MMichael: Ale i tak przewyższyła polskę. Oto ranking który został zrobiony w kwalifikacjach. *1. USA ForeverNTM: '''Wzieli się za siebie ale łatwo nie było walczyć z krajem z drugiego miejsca. *2. Korea Połnocna '''MMichael: Wszyscy myśleli że Korea Południowa dostanie się a tu zamiast niej Północna..Ścigała się długo z USA.. *3. Rosja ForeverNTM: Każdy był pewien że niższego miejsca Rosja nie wywalczy. To już było do przewidzenia. *4. Francja MMichael: Kolejne państwo. Jak dla mnie dobrze zaczeli ale przegrana o ponad 50 pkt była nie do pomyślenia. Z takim wynikiem znaleźli by się na 2. miejscu. *5. Włochy ForeverNTM: '''Kraj ten nie miał zbytnio szans według nie których na znaleźeniu się w TOP 5 ponieważ bardzo mało zdobywał punktów. Dopiero wygrana z Francją wyłoniła ją do tej kwalifikacji a dalej walczyli po to by wejść dalej co im się udało. *6. Australi '''MMichael: '''Awans tego kraju był konieczny i wręcz możliwy. Nie mam zastrzeżeń oprócz meczu z Nigerią który o dziwo przegrali. *7. Hiszpania '''ForeverNTM: Hiszpania. Też nie wiadomo było czy wjedą czy nie bo grali nijako ale w bilansie wygrali więcej razy niż przegrali. Dało jednak to im 7 miejsce. *8. Wielka Brytania MMichael: To dopiero była porażka! 8 miejsce dla liderów. Nie dobrze zagrali we wszystkich spotkaniach ale i tak zakwalifikowali się *9. Kanada ForeverNTM: Żadnego zaskoczenia. Kraj bardziej do Zimowych niż letnich igrzysk. *10. Estonia MMichael: '''Dość duże zaskoczenie. Nigdy nie wierzyłem że uda im się a tu proszę.. * 11. Dominikana '''ForeverNTM: '''Największe zaskoczenie ze wszystkich! Nikt nie myślał że ten kraj przejdzie a tu proszę. *12. Szwecja '''MMichael: '''Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Kolejny zimowy kraj i wiadomo było że się zakwalifikuję ale myśleliśmy że na 14. miejscu.. *13. Polska '''ForeverNTM: '''Wiwat! Polska weszła ale na 13 miejscu? No dobra. Przynajmniej dalej gramy. *14. Nigeria '''MMichael: '''Wielkie zaskoczenie . To dobrze że taki kraj wszedł . Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzi.. '''ForeverNTM: Za chwile zobaczymy przedstawicieli i zaczną się pierwsze zawody pań w pływaniu w stylu zmiennym.. Hala Flamingo Widać panie stojące na podestach.. ForeverNTM: Będę wam komentować zdarzenia dziejące się na pierwszych zawodach.. Oto przedstawienie naszych pań. Kamera pokazuje Lian. ForeverNTM: 'Lian zawalczy dla Francji. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. ''Dalej widać Jen. '''ForeverNTM: Kanadyjska Jen i jej zniewalające zwycięstwa. Kolejna Irina ForeverNTM: '''Irina w rosyjskich barwach. Faworytka tego wyścigu. ''Yoanna '' '''ForeverNTM: Nasza kochana Estonka. Wygraj dla Estoni! Dominique ForeverNTM: Dominikana też wysoko wystawiona. Jodie ForeverNTM: '''Ostatnia pływaczka. Reprezentuje Hiszpanie. 6 miejsc. 3 medale i kto je dostanie? Rozpoczynamy! ''ForeverNTM:Widać jak dziewczyny ruszyły. Na przód wysunęły się Jen,Dominique i Irina, za nią Yoanna a na samym końcu egzekwo Jodie i Lian. Pierwszy zapis to:'' *''1.Dominique/Dominikana'' *''2.Irina/Rosja'' *''3.Jen/Kanada'' *''4.Yoanna/Estonia'' *''5.Lian/Francja'' *''6.Jodie/Hiszpania'' ''ForeverNTM:O Nie! Dominique poszła na tył! Nadal jednak dziewczyny walczą. Są lekkie zmiany .. Yoanna i Irina walczą a za nimi Jen. Dominique wraz z Jodie i Lian też walczy.. Przygotowania do finishu i:'' *''1. Irina/Rosja - Złoto..'' Plik:Medal1Swim.png *''2. Yoanna/Estonia - Srebro..'' Plik:Medal2Swin.png *''3. Dominique/Dominikana - Brąz..'' Plik:Medal3Swim.png * Autorzy zawodników z medalami proszeni są by medale były w kartach postaci ^^. Dziękuje.. *''4. Jen/Kanada'' *''5. Jodie/Hiszpania'' *''6. Lian/Francja'' '''ForeverNTM: Medale już wręczone a na pozostało tylko się przenieść na Euphoria Arena gdzie został właśnie otworzony niekryty basen.. Euphoria Arena(Niekryty basen) Widać panów stojących na podestach.. MMichael: Witam was na drugich medalowych zawodach.. Nieźle.. Estonia i Dominikana dały na cały gaz i wygrały.. Teraz pora na panów.. Widać Jarosława. MMichael: '''Co to k**wa ma być?! Przepraszam..Reprezentant Polski..- '' Płaczę pod biurkiem..-'' ''Dalej ''다 루카 메달 엿 '''MMichael: Aha.. dalje reprezentant Korei Północnej.. Luka Chuja Da Medala.. Dalej Moreno MMichael: Nasz włoski Moreno.. Zobaczmy co wywalczy.. Dalej Boxe MMichael: 'Jest faworytem.. Reprezentant USA.. ''Dalej Kenneth. '''MMichael: Australia też faworytem..Przekonamy się.. Simba MMichael: Można powiedzieć że faworytem nie jest.. Zobaczymy co zrobi.. Rezprezentant Nigerii Maxymilian MMichael: Także nie jest wysoko w tym wyścigu notowany. No ale czasem pozory mylą.. Szewcja Heath MMichael: Heath stara się wygrać ale możliwie nie uda mu się daleko zajść..Ostatni reprezentant Wielkiej Brytanii.. By nie przedłużać zaczynamy.. ''MMichael: Słychać gwizdek i ruszyli.. Moreno próbuje swoich sił ale jak narazie wyprzedza go Kenneth i Boxe.. Maxymilian wraz z Heathem Płyną równo a Simba resztkami sił dopływa.. Przed nim Jarosław i Luka.. Pierwszy zapis..'' *''1. Kenneth/Australia'' *''2. Moreno/Włochy'' *''3. Boxe/ USA'' *''4. Maxymilian/Szwecja'' *''5. Heath/Wielka Brytania'' *''6. Luka.../ Korea Pół..'' *''7. Jarosław/Polska'' *''8. Simba/Nigeria'' MMichael: '''Widać jak kilka osób wysuneło się na prowadzenie..Są bardzo blisko.. Najgorzej na przodzie bo aż 5 osób jest w tej samej strefie czasowej.. Luka..,Jarosław i Simba próbują jeszcze się ścigać ale już ukończono wyścig.. Foto komórka pokaże wynik więc zobaczmy finish.. *''1. ....'' ..... ..... ..... ..... *''1. Boxe/USA'' Plik:Medal1Swim.png *''2. Moreno/Włochy'' Plik:Medal2Swin.png *''3. Kenneth/Australia'' Plik:Medal3Swim.png *Autorzy postaci z medalami proszeni są by były one w kartach postaci ^^. Dziękuje.. *4. Heath/Wielka Brytania *5. Maxymilian/Szwecja *6. Luka../Korea Pół.. *7. Jarosław/Polska *8. Simba/ Nigeria ''MMichael: 'To już koniec na dziś.. Medale rozdane a w następnym dniu. Podsumowanie i dalsza część igrzysk..